Culture Shock
by PulvisEtUmbra
Summary: Will, Jem and Tessa have been transported to the present day London Institute, where Katerina is ready to make them feel welcome. How will they adjust to modern life and modern Shadowhunting? Is there more that Katerina can teach Will? Or will he teach her first? Minor Jessa, Mostly Will x OC, Will be M later on.
1. Chapter 1

KPOV

The Aston rumbled beneath me, though I could only feel, not hear, the car since my music was blaring. Head leaned back against the seat, and eyes closed, I enjoyed the Autumn sun on my face through the open window. It never ceased to annoy me that the Institute kept the Aston locked away for "special circumstances" only. God only knows I appreciated the car ten times more than any of the other Shadowhunters, and took any opportunity to use it. Really, they should gift it to me for my faithful service.

The car was at the top of the pretty, gravel driveway that lead to Magnus Bane's country house. It would have been easier to tempo-portal them to his house in London, but we decided that their journey from there to the Institute would have attracted far too much attention, given their appearances. I wanted to put the top down on the Aston, but for the same reason, I wasn't allowed. I opened my eyes to gaze at the beautiful house. Outside, it looked just like any other traditional English country manor, but inside, it had been totally Magnus-ified. Bright colours, knick-knacks old and new, huge party rooms with long bars, it was everything you would expect.

A movement caught my eye and I sat up straighter, watching the front door open. Will Herondale, James Carstairs and Tessa Gray stepped out, looking utterly perplexed. I tried to mute my smile, this must be one hell of a culture shock for them, straight from the 19th Century to the 21st. I stepped out of the car to greet them. All three pairs of eyes snapped to me, and Will's jaw honest-to-goodness dropped open, slack, as he took in both the car, and me. I hadn't thought much about what I was wearing, but seeing them dressed up to the nines in clothing that they would deem everyday wear, I realised my jeans and tank top were probably not what they were used to seeing. I especially noticed that Tessa wore a beautiful dress, with a corset top and wide bottom that seemed to explode out from her waist. Her waist was really the only part of her figure you could see, for the corset top came up too high to show any cleavage, and her shoulders and arms were hidden by a shawl. Her hair was pinned back from her face neatly, brown curls flowing down her back. I looked down at myself. My jeans were tight, riding low on my hips, and my tight tank top finished an inch above them, showing a little of my summer tan on my toned stomach. The strappy top wasn't low cut or anything, but it still showed some cleavage, and compared to Tessa's dress… I had a lot of my female shape on show! My long, blonde, wavy hair cascaded down my front and back to my waist, loose with no pins to hold it out of my face. I suddenly felt almost shy under their shocked looks, an unusual experience for me.

I shook off the feeling and walked over to say hello. Since Will had recovered his expression quickest, I started with him, holding out my hand. "Katerina Sancta, from the London Institute." I smiled, trying to look as friendly as possible. Will looked at my hand, confused, but finally shook it and introduced himself. I wondered if I was supposed to curtsey. Jem and Tessa followed his example, still looking rather shell-shocked. I returned to the car and opened my door, sliding my seat forward to let them into the back seats. Will's expression had changed to awe again as he regarded the car.

"What _is_ that? It's beautiful." I laughed, glad someone shared my appreciation for the Aston.

"It's a car. Like a carriage, but driven by an engine, not horses. The engine burns fuel to generate power." I knew I would be sceptical too if I were about to climb into a large metal object I had never seen before, so I tried to offer some explanation. "This one is an Aston Martin," I sighed happily, and Will chuckled.

"You seem just as enamoured by this pretty piece of metal as I once was by the carriage horses." His voice was low and attractive, his slightly formal speech adding to the appeal. Will encouraged Jem and Tessa to climb into the back, and I showed them how to click the seat-belts into place. I had to open the passenger door for Will, because he couldn't find the handle. He did look a little embarrassed, but smiled at me all the same. When I started the car again, I could almost feel all three of them tense. The car purred beneath me as I released the clutch and set off slowly down the driveway.

"I should probably warn you, cars go very fast. Much faster than horses, but I promise, you're safe. I'm a good driver, and the car is built to protect us should anything happen." Will appeared to be enjoying the car ride, but Jem and Tessa still looked petrified. I made a mental note to keep my driving style slightly less Formula 1 and slightly more 1880's carriage driver. After a few minutes, Jem finally spoke.

"What is this sound? Is that the sound the car makes?" I thought for a moment about what he meant, before realising he was talking about my music. I roared with laughter, earning more surprised looks.

"That's music! We still have classical music, sure, but when I drive, I like something I can sing along too. Especially on sunny days like this." My entire Spotify library was on shuffle, and I tried to contain my internal glee about the strange mix of music they would be experiencing. Well, at least it would improve their modern cultural knowledge.

"I kind of like it," interjected Will, "I like the rhythm." I glanced over, and he was bobbing his head in time to the Avicii song. I shook my head, chuckling, as the song moved on. This time, it was Candy Shop. Oh boy, this was going to be interesting.

I listened to the words along with them, watching Will's face morph from puzzlement to horror as the innuendos and straight up dirty talk increased. "Is this song about, uhh" he trailed off, and I knew that he would think it improper to discuss this in broad daylight with a 'lady'. Well, I was proper and well educated in the eyes of today's society, but my new companions were about to get yet another shock.

"Sex? Yes, it is." I heard Tessa outright gasp, and Will and Jem were staring, eyes moving between the media screen and me. I laughed again, finding this all more amusing than I should. "It's okay, guys. It's not taboo to talk about it, for men or women. Society views sex casually now. People rarely wait until marriage, and people shouldn't be judged for their choices." I wanted to say that people _weren't_ judged, but unfortunately that wasn't strictly true. "This song probably wouldn't be played on the radio during the day, because children could listen and that isn't appropriate, but at night, in dance clubs, no one would bat an eyelid." Will nodded like this all made sense, and even Jem and Tessa were attempting to shake off their shock. "In fact, I think I'll get you used to the idea. Will, can you pick up my phone? It's just there by the water bottle." With only a brief puzzled glance at the plastic water bottle, Will picked up the iPhone. He looked so uncomfortable holding it I had to smother another laugh.

"What is it?" He asked again, turning the thin object around in his hands. This was going to take longer than I had anticipated.

"It's a phone, you had those, only these are a little more sophisticated, it can do lots of things, like send texts, which are basically instant letters. Okay, turn it so the black screen is facing you, no, that's the wrong way up, the little circle needs to be at the bottom. Yes, perfect. Press on the little circle." Will flinched when the display came up. It was a picture of me and some friends on a night out.

"This is a… photograph?" He reasoned, looking up at me.

"Yes, photographs are a lot easier now. The thing you're holding took that particular one." His eyes widened in admiration of the small object. "Press the little circle again, now see the numbers? Tap gently over the number one." He did so slowly, almost as if he felt silly expecting the phone to recognise the touch. When it did, he blew air out between his lips in wonder. "Now press eight, six and four, in that order. Okay, all the little squares on the screen now are called apps. Please tap on the green one with black stripes." Will was following my instructions mutely, and I had a sudden flash of guilt. This must be really difficult, coming into a world, your world, yet you didn't know anyone or recognise anything. I vowed to teach them as quickly as I could. "Now do you see the word 'hot'? good, tap on that, and then the green oblong." This playlist was my 'I'm feeling myself and I want to dance like a stripper' playlist. Maybe I could remove all their worries about talking about sex in one journey, what with the ideas they were about to hear. The first song was a perfect introduction, and I smiled to myself as the intro to Jace Everett's Bad Things began. This wasn't so crude, and just insinuated certain activities. I couldn't resist singing along, I loved to sing and had been told I had a nice voice.

Will was bobbing his head again. "I don't know, Jem, I rather like this. I'm glad all that stuffiness over sex is gone. I'd much rather be as open with my mouth as I am with my body." He winked at me. I smirked back, and in that moment, I knew that the adjustment to the 21st Century was going to be easy for someone as charming and quick-witted as Will Herondale.

"Watch your mouth, William!" Jem admonished, and I could see his icy glare in my rear-view mirror, but his gaze softened as it shifted to me. "I'm ever so sorry, Miss. He never did have any manners." I laughed softly, meeting Jem's eyes in the mirror for a moment.

"Please, call me Kat, or at least Katerina. And don't worry about Will, I've heard far worse, I can handle him." I threw Will a crooked smile, and he gave me a look that said "oh, you think so, do you?". I took a moment to admire him. Will was classically handsome, the dark hair tumbling in waves on top of his head, the blue eyes that had felt like an X-ray when they scanned across my body in front of Magnus's house. His jawline and cheekbones were sharp, contrasting his soft lips. I realised I was staring, and quickly flicked my eyes back to the motorway. Thankfully, a gentle, American accent sounded from behind me before Will could say anything.

"Kat, your clothes," Tessa spoke cautiously, as if she was frightened of offending me, so I smiled at her to continue, "the trousers, they're normal? Or do only Shadowhunters wear them?"

"Oh, they're more than normal. Everyone wears jeans; men, women and children alike. Though men's aren't as tight as these." Will's mouth twitched up in the corner at the side of my vision. "Now, anyone can wear whatever they like really. It's extraordinary, I've seen girls in clubs wearing outfits that could barely count as underwear."

"And do you go dancing in outfits such as those, dear Kat?" Will's voice was as smooth as honey, and I almost felt myself blush. I didn't blush. I beat men into the ground with the point of my stiletto. Recovering as quickly as I could, I summoned the only reply I knew – snarky.

"Don't you wish, Mr Herondale." I smirked right back at him, and his eyes flashed. Tessa cleared her throat in the back seat.

"So, I will need to wear clothes such as those jeans, to fit in?" I nodded, considering for a moment.

"Well, you can still wear skirts if you want, those are commonplace too. And dresses, though often these are shorter than you might be used to. Much more comfortable though, no corsets." Tessa looked notably relieved, and Jem chuckled. "You can borrow my clothes until we can get you to some shops." Tessa laughed at the visible brightening of Jem's expression, and I smiled at the couple. We were almost at the Institute now, where it lay in the Southern suburbs of London. I turned my attention back to the car, trying to appreciate every last moment, since I didn't know when I would be allowed to drive it again.

Parking in the underground garage, I let Jem and Tessa out from the back seats, and took the small bag they had brought with them from the boot. Jem protested that I was carrying it, but I waved him off. The Institute was likely to be the most familiar sight for them in this new world. Apart from the new technology, the building looked much the same as the pictures I had seen. I showed each of them to their rooms, in the same corridor as mine, and told Tessa to knock for me when she was ready to change into some different clothes. It didn't take her long, and she looked around in wonder when I let her into my room. The walls were barely visible for posters, of bands, cars, Formula 1, and even a hot pinup of Ian Somerhalder, who, now that I thought about it, had similar blue eyes and dark hair to Will… I filed that thought away for later. My jeans were a little looser on Tessa than on me, since she had much slimmer legs. This didn't annoy me, I was strong and curvy, and I liked it. I gave her a long, floppy t-shirt too, but she insisted on keeping her own underwear on. It didn't look very comfortable, but if it made her happy.

"What is your underwear like?" Tessa blurted out, then covered her mouth with her hand. I laughed and shook off her apology.

"I can show you? I really don't care, I'm pretty open with my body." Tessa giggled slightly.

"Like Will then?" Her pretty voice was almost teasing, and I blushed, remembering his earlier words. I quickly shimmied off my jeans and pulled my t-shirt over my head, revealing my simple black bra and thong. Tessa seemed unfazed by the bra, but the thong was another matter. "That doesn't cover anything! What's the point of wearing it at all?" She all but screeched.

"Because, if I wear normal underwear," I showed her a pair from my drawer, "Then the lines of it show under tight fitted clothes – not a good look. And really, thongs aren't as uncomfortable as they look, not nice ones anyway." There was a knock on the door and I quickly dressed again, glancing at the clock. I had told the boys to come find me, so I could take them to their meeting with the heads of the Institute, and I was running a little late. I delivered the three newcomers to Brandon and Ellie and left for the kitchen to make everyone some dinner. I was a reasonable cook, but needed to follow a recipe most of the time.

We all chatted easily over dinner, Brandon, Ellie and I filling Will, Jem and Tessa in on various aspects of modern living. By the time we reached dessert, they were all looking thoroughly overwhelmed, so I decided to through in some more familiar territory.

"Hey, I'm going to train tomorrow morning, if you want to join me?" They all brightened up, Jem and Tessa nodding through mouthfuls of ice cream.

"That sounds perfect. Let us see if you really can 'handle' me, Kat." Will's smile was predatory, and the look in his eyes made me shiver. I didn't think the physical aspects of training were going to be anything compared to the effort it would take me to avoid distractions. After polite "goodnight"s from everyone, I headed to bed feeling happier than I had in a while. I did get lonely here, however lovely Brandon and Ellie were, and it was going to be nice having other people my own age around. I fell asleep quickly, visions of blue eyes dancing against the backs of my eyelids.


	2. Chapter 2

I waited for Will and Jem in the training room, unsure whether Tessa would be joining us. I was dancing absentmindedly to my music, and barely noticed when the two boys walked in. Will wolf-whistled, and since I was bent over, head between my legs, I glared at him upside down, making Jem giggle. I wore my standard training get up, gym leggings and a sports bra, and I knew I looked pretty good like this. Will looked more than pretty good. They had obviously scavenged some clothes, and while the baggy shorts fit both boys, the t-shirt was tight on Will's well-muscled frame, and for all I could see, he might as well have been shirtless. I swallowed.

We started with basic hand to hand sparring, me taking turns with each of the boys. As I had predicted, Will was very distracting. I had anticipated that while fighting him, it might be difficult to keep my eyes from his muscles, or to avoid being sucked in by his piercing gaze, but I had not anticipated that he could be just as distracting while I fought with Jem. I could feel his eyes on my body, watching my every move, and I felt so much pressure to do well. I lost my concentration, and with one swift kick to the chest I sent Jem toppling to the floor. I had forgotten to limit my strength to friendly sparring levels.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I cried, bending over to help him up. Jem only chuckled, while Will whooped with laughter.

"Don't worry about it, Kat. I'm not hurt, and frankly I'm rather impressed!" His voice was genuine, softer than Will's without the harsh, sexy edge. I smiled at his compliment, but made my face serious when I turned to the smirking dark-haired man standing across from us. I narrowed my eyes, trying to look dangerous, but it was hard to tell if it was working. As I stalked towards him, I did see Will's eyes widen at my expression, but could someone as big as him really be afraid of a little thing like me? Though my body was visibly strong, I was short and quite petite, and he had at least a foot in height over me. As we neared each other, we automatically slipped into slight crouches, each watching the other's body intently for any sign of attack.

Will leapt at me, hands aiming for my waist, but I jumped neatly sideways, only leaving one foot in its previous position, to trip him up. Will stumbled but didn't fall, and he was back on me in a second. I waited just long enough for his momentum to build, then kicked out with one foot, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop. I was right, he couldn't stop, but he did anticipate the leg, and grabbed my foot in one hand, pushing it up higher, trying to ruin my balance. The joke was on him, however, since I was very flexible, and could easily do the splits standing on one leg like this. I lifted my foot higher and span around like a dancer to kick him gently in the backside, sending him forward onto his knees. I quickly jumped him, pinning him face down on the floor underneath me, both hands in mine, locked behind his back.

"God dammit!" Will groaned, his cheek pressed to the cold floor. Jem was cheering avidly, and I laughed down at the beautiful boy beneath me. Before I could help it, other thoughts about Will being under me began to flash through my head, and I climbed off him quickly, offering a hand to help him up. Once on his feet, Will bowed. "I have to admit, little Kat, I really didn't think you had it in you. But, I can see that you are more than capable of handling yourself." His admission was serious, and I gave an exaggerated curtsey in thanks, which made both of them laugh.

"If you would excuse me, boys, I have to go shower. I'm taking Tessa shopping for clothes this afternoon. I assume that Brandon told you about the party at Magnus's tonight?" Will nodded, looking excited. Jem looked a little more apprehensive. "Did you, uh, want me to pick you up some clothes?" I didn't know anything about buying men's clothes, and was desperately hoping they were going on their own shopping trip. Jem reassured me that they were, and said they would meet me at my room at six-thirty to go to the party together.

Tessa and I shopped for hours, while she decided which modern styles she liked, and which she didn't. I even managed to convince her to buy some sexy underwear, Jem was going to owe me big time. I treated myself to some too, it had been a long time since there was anyone I wanted to impress! I already had a dress for tonight, and really, it didn't allow for much in the way of a bra, so I had to go with super sexy panties to make up for it. They were all lace and straps, rather complicated really, but surprisingly comfortable, and they did wonders for my ass. I told Tessa I would do her make-up later, if she wanted to wear any, and we went our separate ways to get ready.

I took a longer shower than I had in weeks. I shaved meticulously and used so much conditioner that I was sure my hair would slip out of the clip I intended to use. I left my hair to dry naturally while I dressed, since I liked the large, elegant curls it formed. My dress was electric blue and floor length, made of a thin, silky material. It had tiny halter neck straps, with a low, cowl neck that dipped down enough that a bra would have shown, so I wasn't wearing one. It was also backless, the skirt beginning at the small of my back and flowing gently over my bum and legs. One side there was a high slit, reaching above mid-thigh, that made my legs look endless. This was also helped by the five-inch black heels I was wearing, which finally brought me up to normal height. I wore a simple silver chain necklace, with an antique pendant with the 'fearless' rune stamped into it like a wax seal on a letter. Many of my marks were on show with a dress like this, and I was proud to show them off. I was also secretly glad we weren't taking the tube to the party – I would stand out like a sore thumb amongst the commuters, and really didn't want to deal with the questioning looks and outright staring that this dress and the runes would ensue. I applied more make-up than my every day light covering, playing up my eyes and lips a little more. Tessa arrived with perfect timing, looking stunning in a fitted, emerald green gown with a high neck and modest back. She was beaming, and I was glad to see she looked comfortable in a dress such as that. She only allowed a little makeup, but she didn't need much, her striking features spoke for themselves.

The knock at the door came at six-thirty precisely, and Tessa opened it, still smiling, while I found a little purse I always carried with me. Jem's face was a picture, filled with adoration and love, and even a little lust when his eyes noticed the way the dress showed off Tessa's slim hips. I smiled in satisfaction and encouraged her out of the door. Once I had locked it, I looked around for Will, not expecting him to be there since there had been no inappropriate comments as of yet. When I turned, I found him standing very close behind me, and gasped a little in shock. His eyes were dark with lust, yet somehow there was anger there too. He couldn't be angry at me, surely? I wasn't aware I had done anything wrong, but I decided for a safe conversation direction anyway.

"Why, Mr Herondale, don't you look dashing?" I tried to make my voice alluring, something that would have been effortless around any other guy, but I felt silly trying it with Will. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but no words came, and he licked his lips instead. I couldn't help it, the movement drew my eyes to his lips and oh God, they were so tempting, glistening in the soft witchlight like that. I shook my head, looking down at the floor as I pushed him away gently. He had been standing so close that I couldn't move away down the hall, but he let me push him, looking surprised as he took a step back. He too shook his head, and I wondered if he had had the same crisis I had just experienced. I sort of hoped so.

Well, if he wasn't going to say anything, then I had nothing to say either. I walked down the corridor after Tessa and Jem, putting a little more sway in my hips and tossing my hair over my shoulders so that it bounced against the bare skin of my back as I walked. After a moment, I heard Will's footsteps start up, and he walked by my side the rest of the way, still silent. We took a taxi to Magnus's, not that it was far, but after seeing my shoes, Jem insisted. I really wouldn't have minded walking, hell I could run in these shoes, and fight if necessary, but I did appreciate the privacy. Will kept looking at me strangely during the taxi ride, and in turn, Jem kept looking curiously at Will. Tessa and I chatted happily about the party, while I filled her in on what to expect. She was excited to try a cocktail, since the varieties of alcohol she had experimented with were not only limited, but mostly vile. In hindsight, I realised it probably wouldn't be good for her to get drunk, so I told Jem to keep an eye on how many of the sweet drinks she had. He laughed and thanked me as we headed inside.

The party was just starting up as we arrived among a throng of others – clearly this was a popular time. Will, Jem and Tessa stayed to chat to Magnus for a while, who promised to introduce them to the arriving people. I excused myself to the bar, sipping my gin and tonic while I surveyed the room for friendly faces. I knew a couple of werewolves, and had had a fling with one of the vampires, but other than that, the room was filled with perfect strangers. I chatted easily to the bartender, scoring two more free drinks, and was beginning to feel a little more relaxed when my vampire friend found me. Tom and I had been casual, and remained friends now, though sometimes he would try to start things up again.

"Hey, Kit-Kat," he murmured against my hair, his cold hand rubbing my shoulder gently, "fancy a dance?" This was familiar territory for me, and I felt some of my usual confidence return. I smirked over my shoulder at him, taking his hand as I lead him to the busy dance floor. We hovered on the outskirts of the crowd, doing more talking than dancing. His arms were around my waist and mine around his neck, but it wasn't as intimate as I had expected. I saw Tom only as a friend now, I realised, and though his face was pretty, his eyes just weren't the right shade of blue, and they didn't have quite enough danger in them either. I shook off that thought before it could take hold and grinned broadly at Tom, trying to enjoy the moment.

Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, actually, the moment was promptly interrupted by a warm, rough hand pressing against my back. I snapped my head to the side, shocked, to find Will beside us, looking a bizarre combination of angry and amused. I excused myself from Tom, and turned to Will, my expression curious.

"Is that vampire your boyfriend?" He sounded as though the words had been forced out of his throat against his will. I chuckled gently, putting my arms around his neck the way I had with Tom, and although Will looked momentarily surprised, he took the opportunity to hold my waist gently, his hands barely touching the skin.

"Tom isn't my boyfriend, no. I don't have a boyfriend." I smiled to show I was perfectly okay with this, but I grew troubled as I thought over his strange behaviour tonight. "Are you okay, Will? You looked so angry in the hall, and you've been so quiet all night…" my voice trailed off. I didn't want to overstep any boundaries, but I really was worried. I wanted to help him adjust, and if I had done something to offend him I wanted to know. "Did I do something wrong?" I couldn't help but ask. Again, Will looked surprised.

"No, Kat, you didn't do anything wrong," he paused, brows furrowing as he tried to find the words, "It's just, when I saw you earlier, I mean, you look absolutely beautiful. And that dress, well, it would have been like me seeing you in your underthings back at, back where I was before. I was angry because everyone at the party would get to see you like that, when I wanted the privilege all to myself. I'm selfish like that. Before, I would have had to win your heart, and maybe your hand in marriage, to be allowed to see you in a dress such as this, but now… now you can flaunt that perfect body for everyone to see." His expression was still troubled, but I'm sure mine was blank with shock. "I don't wish to be misunderstood, I am happy that you have this freedom to wear whatever makes you happy, and I can see in your mood that this dress makes you feel good, I guess, I guess I just wish I could be as selfish with you now as I would have been back then." I had caught my jaw from dropping, but my lips were slightly parted as I struggled to suck breath in and expel it, as was necessary for me not to pass out. I could see Will's eyes flick briefly to my lips before returning to mine, so intense that I felt my face burn under his gaze. I wasn't used to such earnest, elegant compliments, and I had no idea what to say in return.

"Will," I breathed, and with some incredible luck, since I had no control over what I was saying, I managed something almost… sexy. "There are still privileges you can have all to yourself." My voice was barely a whisper, because I didn't trust it not to break if I tried anything more. I heard Will suck in air sharply, and I smiled shyly, looking down to hide my blushing face. I didn't know what had come over me, usually flirting was so effortless, but with Will… everything I knew had gone out the window, and I felt like a little schoolgirl with a silly crush. His fingers under my chin brought me back to reality, and I looked up into his striking face.

"I will not take those privileges lightly, little Kat." Will whispered against my cheek, brushing his lips there in the softest of kisses. He pulled away too soon, giving me a dangerous smirk before disappearing back into the crowd. I stood like a statue for several moments, trying to process what had just happened while I stared blankly into the crowd. Another warm hand tapped my shoulder, but this one was much softer and smaller.

"Are you okay, Kat? You look like you might faint." Tessa was eyeing me cautiously, and I let her lead me to one of the sofas lining the room without a word. She handed me her drink and I threw her a grateful look, taking a large gulp of what turned out to be Sex on the Beach – my favourite.

"Will, he's just so confusing!" I groaned, flopping my head back on the sofa and closing my eyes for a moment. Tessa chuckled, giving me a knowing look.

"He is rather, isn't he. Beautiful though, almost makes up for it." Her eyebrows were raised, and her voice suggestive.

"More than makes up for it, God, that boy will be the death of me." Tessa laughed loudly at this, the most open, natural thing I had seen from her since we met. I smiled ruefully in return.

"Oh, please. If a lady like you cannot handle William Herondale, there is little hope for the rest of us." I cocked my head to the side, questioning. What did 'a lady like me' mean? "I mean to say that you, Kat, are strong, beautiful and passionate. The way you carry yourself, you're like some sort of goddess." My eyes were wide at her compliments, my head daring to believe her words, when we were rudely interrupted.

"A sex goddess," said a low voice as the sofa sunk down with new weight. Tessa turned her face to hide her smirk, and excused herself to replace the drink I had stolen.

"You wouldn't know if I were a sex goddess, Will. For all you know, sex might be completely different now." I knew I was making no sense, but I was starting to feel the effects of the cocktail I had just finished off, on top of my earlier drinks. Will raised one eyebrow into a neat arch, framing his gorgeous eyes even more.

"I highly doubt that, Katerina, but if you want to show me…" Will let his eyes roam slowly down my body, and that X-ray feeling returned. I was suddenly very conscious of my lack of proper underwear, and shifted so that the slit in my dress was hidden. Will gave me a crooked smile, reaching out to finger one curl of hair gently, where it was draped across my collar bone. He was careful not to touch my skin, but I could feel the heat of his close-by fingers, and I had to take a deep breath. As the air filled my lungs, I imagined that it was filling me with all my usual confidence, with all the words that Tessa had used in my description. I blinked slowly, then fixed Will with my man-eater smile.

"There is a lot I could teach you, Will. But what would I get in return?" Will gave me that predatory look again, smiling now that I was playing along. He leaned close, nose brushing along my cheekbone before his lips came to rest at my ear.

"Everything." The simple word made me shiver, and Will smirked when he felt it. Deciding I had no comeback that could rival him, I stood slowly, running my hands down my body in the pretence of smoothing my dress out, and winked before I walked away. Tessa must have been watching the exchange, because she found me quickly, begging me to tell her everything. I chuckled at the younger girl, obliging her, but being a little vague about the exact words. Something in me wanted to keep Will's seductive murmurs all to myself. That being said, I enjoyed gossiping like this much more than I had thought. It had been a year or two since I had last had a girl my age to talk about boys with, and usually, there wasn't much to talk about. If I wanted someone, I took them. But I had never wanted someone like this, and something told me that Will might not be as easy to 'take'.


End file.
